


【卜岳】吉星高照

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 糖爹梗预警。年下，有车预警。7000+，慢慢读。渣作轻拍。





	【卜岳】吉星高照

00

「你看，那辆车又来接卜凡了。」

「小声点儿……当心挨揍。」

01

烦人。卜凡看见岳明辉藏在背后的礼物盒子露出一个藏蓝色的边儿，是包装精美的礼物。这次是什么？巧克力？饼干？还是巧克力饼干？

「我们凡子上课累吧。」岳明辉挂着他惯常的那种笑容拍了拍卜凡的肩膀，「怎么不围我送你那围巾，今儿个风多大呀。」「教室里热，忘了。」卜凡越过他去开车门坐进去。岳明辉也绕回驾驶位坐定，又转头去看卜凡系没系安全带。

车里一直开着空调就没熄火，暖融融的让卜凡犯困。其实他刚才撒了谎，他在教室里画了一上午色彩练习，老师硬是不开空调怕太干燥了把颜料吹干了，冻得卜凡手都没知觉，像是生来就和画笔长在一起，麻木地通过手臂移动。他只是单纯不想用岳明辉送他的那些礼物。

岳明辉打着双闪起步。「先去吃饭呗？肚子还饿着呢吧。」「还行，不是特别饿。」这倒是实话。老师家儿媳妇生孩子了，给班里的学生每个人都带了一大包喜糖，还有自家蒸的馒头。城里的孩子没怎么吃过自己家蒸的馒头，一个两个很稀奇地拿了吃。卜凡嘴里叼着馒头画画，喝了半瓶水才免于噎得翻白眼。

岳明辉等红灯的时候越过档位把手覆在卜凡手上。「寒假有安排了？要不要上补习班？」「……不上。我哥说他今年过年回不来了，叫我自己安排。我还没想好。」「那一起去香港玩一趟，想不想去？或者去海南，我早点儿打电话让他们留个院子出来。海南暖和，海边走走挺舒服的。」

卜凡看了一眼手机，哥们儿跟他说看见老师的自行车骑出门了，下午估计就是教室自习。「要不去你公司吧？」他看见岳明辉打方向的手一顿，「怎么了？那你说去哪儿去哪儿，我都行。」

「公司这两天有点不方便。有代表团来谈业务，到处参观呢。」岳明辉换了导航目的地，「那我们去饭店打个包，回家吃。」

02

回到家也没动几筷子就滚上床去了。岳明辉揪着床单，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样汗津津。他本来就喜欢出汗，这下更是看着跟个刚出笼的蒸虾饺一样，粉白相间。卜凡的牙印还卡在他大腿根儿上，看起来极有视觉冲击力。

完事以后岳明辉去浴室洗澡，卜凡就裹在被子里打游戏。床头柜抽屉拉开来一抽屉全是掌机，从古早的GAMEBOY到最近风头依旧很盛的Switch都有。即将发售的游戏早就躺在购物车里，卜凡知道岳明辉会在正式发售的第二天就给他送上。过了一会儿他听见里面水声停了，便进去换班。没想到岳明辉还没洗完，只是闭着眼睛搓头上的泡沫。卜凡开了玻璃门进去，从背后抱住他。

「哎。」岳明辉小声叫了一下，「泡沫要迷眼睛里了……你待会儿再来。」「我不。」卜凡伸手去揉捏岳明辉胯下那二两肉。他突然又起了兴致。岳明辉想把他推开，「我下午还要回公司去呢，别闹了。」他说话带着气音，是浓浓的事后感。卜凡的嘴唇在他后颈有一下没一下地磨蹭，「可是我想要你。」「晚上，周末晚上行吧？今儿个周五，明晚我带你出去把你一直想看那电影看了，看完电影我们就回家成不成？」

卜凡有点扫兴地把岳明辉放开，兀自站到水流底下冲身体。他的头发比岳明辉短得多，搓不出那么多泡沫。沐浴露打在身上冰得他一激灵，于是脸色就更差了。岳明辉还当他耿耿于怀于自己刚才的拒绝求欢，于是冲干净头发以后把湿哒哒地额发往后一撩就直接跪了下来。「凡子……」他好声好气地抬眼看着自己的小孩儿，然后慢慢把他的性器整个吞进口里。他做这件事情的时候眼睛还是睁着的，直勾勾地看着卜凡，观察他的表情。

卜凡无法避免地脸红了。岳明辉口活儿很好，不过几下就让他的小兄弟重新精神起来。他伸手插进岳明辉的头发里，下意识地摁着他的脑袋前后移动。最后他射在岳明辉脸上，能看见精液挂在睫毛末梢将滴未滴。岳明辉有点儿吃惊地闭着眼睛笑了一下，然后卜凡拽着他的胳膊把他扶起来，又帮他摁了一泵洗面奶。两个人洗完以后前后脚出浴室，并肩坐在镜子前面吹头发。

岳明辉下午开车送卜凡回到学校门口的时候还腿软。「对不住对不住……我哪儿知道突然要改合同呢。我晚上再来接你？」「我今晚住宿舍了。」卜凡冷冷地看着他，「你明天再来接我吧。」「好好好。」岳明辉的手机在包里不停震动，嗡嗡嗡嗡的声音在只有两个人的空间里清晰得很，有些尴尬。卜凡毫不留情地把车门甩上进了学校，岳明辉就坐在车里，直到他的背影消失在花坛后面。

03

卜凡是他的秘书介绍给自己的。圈里很流行养小孩儿，一般都是养个女生，然后其中暗含的意思不言而喻。岳明辉对这种行为嗤之以鼻强烈反对，但是招架不住原来这个事情有时候是对方先找上门的。跟在他身边的宋秘书工作年份比他都长，上一个服务的老板清白平安光荣退休昭示着他业务能力的过硬。他把黑色封壳儿的画册摆在岳明辉面前，「岳总，挑一个，要不然有别人上门硬是要送我们就被动了。」

这个画册里一共三个男孩子，是三种不同的方向。有看起来温温软软的小孩子，有看起来艺术气息浓厚一打眼就知道是圈里人的大男孩儿，还有一个就是卜凡。他排最后一个，资料也最少。就写了个学校，然后讲了兴趣爱好是打游戏，家里只有一个常年在海外跑生意的哥哥。

「这都成年了吗？」岳明辉皱眉。「知道您道德底线高，所以三个都是成年的。」岳明辉仔细看了一下生日，竟然卜凡才是最小的一个，刚刚满十八。「要这个吗？那我再去问问他。」「合着你没搞定呐？」岳明辉当时还只是觉得新奇，「给他带点儿什么见面礼呢……哎，今年的2K出了，给他来套这个吧。」

宋秘书不太喜欢笑，「还没仔细问，只是知道有这个意向。要是您挑不中就去问的话岂不是赠人空欢喜。」「行行行。」岳明辉看着卜凡的照片发愣，「我试试看吧。」

没想到这么一试就试了这么久。现在卜凡出入岳明辉的公司用不着打招呼了，谁都知道他是岳总的「远房侄子」。但是岳明辉感觉卜凡好像没那么乐意，他跟自己呆一块儿也不知道是图什么——据卜凡自己说他是被学长介绍的，说是挣个外快，很正常的事情。

他见到宋秘书的时候对方还在面试另外一个人。看见他以后他就直接让那个人走了，然后伸手要卜凡的身份证。宋秘书拿着卜凡的身份证端详许久，久到卜凡开始怀疑别是什么富豪立业以后寻找在外流落多年的亲生子的戏码吧。最后他给了卜凡一张名片，让他去做个健康检查。

04

卜凡见到岳明辉第一面有点儿后悔。这个人看起来很假，是一个典型的成年人。他送自己游戏，但是其实这个系列卜凡从来没有买过。他不打篮球也不看球赛。当天岳明辉就带着卜凡去了自己长包的一个酒店套房，卜凡都做好心理准备了，最后才知道岳明辉只是让他陪自己看当晚十点的湖人对骑士。

卜凡感觉自己这个sugar daddy好像和别人的不太一样——岳明辉是真拿他当孩子养着。但是他们也上床，情绪到了就会自然而然地来一发。岳明辉是承受的一方，他隐忍而内敛，接下了卜凡给予的所有攻势，甚至于会主动找点儿花样逗着卜凡一起玩玩。卜凡却更为膈应——他不喜欢这种拿自己当小孩子的感觉。

有时候岳明辉觉得自己真的是傻透顶了。身边有几个玩得密的朋友知道他的事情也说他怎么还真带起孩子了。岳明辉也说不上来是为什么。其实他和卜凡的认识算是意外，没有什么深情厚谊的，顶多就是互相解决生理需求，顺带他觉得自己算半个长辈就照顾照顾。但是卜凡实在是不太给面子，可是奇怪的是岳明辉自己也没怎么恼火。

可能真的有点儿傻吧，我也不懂了。岳明辉一边这么想，一边还在找朋友问上次提的外国颜料怎么还卡在海关呐。

05

卜凡推门进来的时候岳明辉正在批文件，电脑屏幕上乱七八糟全是德文字儿看得卜凡脑壳都痛。好在右上角能看出来词典挂着光标移上去就直接翻译了，这倒是给岳明辉镀上一点儿人味儿。卜凡大剌剌地走到他的会客沙发边上躺下开始睡午觉。过了一会儿迷迷糊糊地感觉有人轻轻推了推自己，是岳明辉抱着薄毯子半弯着腰看他，「来找我干嘛的？」

卜凡一下子坐起来揉揉眼睛，「下午没课，我想打游戏。」「哦。」岳明辉很快地应了一声。他把投影屏降下来，又重新把电脑开开调了一下，最后从抽屉里拿出手柄递给卜凡，「那我困了，我想睡一会儿。」「你睡吧。」卜凡让他躺下来脑袋正好枕在自己大腿上。岳明辉本来是面对着屏幕的，后来觉得实在是花花绿绿的光打在眼皮上晃得头疼，索性转过去。

等他再醒过来睁开眼，就看见卜凡那儿鼓鼓囊囊的堆在自己眼前。他起了坏心冲那儿吹气，被卜凡发现了，「你醒了。」「嗯……」岳明辉抬着眼睛看他，「做点儿起床运动吗？」

手柄被随意扔在沙发另一端，卜凡转过身侧着让岳明辉帮他口交。他穿了件巨大的卫衣，大到岳明辉把脑袋埋他胯间上下动作都能被卫衣完全罩住，但是能看见后脑勺儿顶出一个色情的轮廓起起伏伏。卜凡觉得差不多了就牵着他的腕子让他起来准备进入正题。岳明辉撩了把刘海，他脸颊已经满泛出耽于情欲的潮红色了。他指了指自己的休息室，示意进去再说。

卜凡啧了一声，把他重新压在沙发上。「我就要在这儿搞你。」「有访问……」「你管他们呢？」卜凡伸手把岳明辉的裤子拽下来，「润滑呢？」

岳明辉从沙发缝里摸出一管儿润滑液。卜凡惊讶了一下，「你怎么这儿都有？」岳明辉邪笑一下，压着他的脖子让他把脑袋放低了听自己说话，「这不是准备着给你呢嘛。爸爸对你好吧？」

卜凡莫名其妙给弄了一身鸡皮疙瘩怪不舒服的。他三下两下把岳明辉剥光了，草草做了润滑也不管到没到位就插进去。岳明辉自己捂着嘴不敢叫出声儿怕把秘书招过来，卜凡偏要动作大开大合地激他。他把岳明辉的腿分到不能再开，圈着细细的脚踝扛到肩膀上。他俯下身去压着岳明辉说话，「我伺候得你爽不爽？」

「嗯……爽……」岳明辉眼睛迷离地看天花板边缘的石膏线。边上投影仪里游戏还在暂停状态，电子音乐和现在的场景有种诡异的融洽感。卜凡身上青年人的感觉被放大到了极致。

后来秘书还来敲了一次门问岳总要批示。那个时候卜凡快射了，两个人大汗淋漓地抱在一起调整呼吸。岳明辉听见声音身体立马就绷紧了，卜凡却更是加快节奏，等秘书问第二遍的时候就直接射在岳明辉里面。他知道岳明辉到临界点了忍不住，便低头吻他，用自己的嘴堵他的嘴。末了抬头喊一嗓子岳总还在午休没起。

等他再低头一看岳明辉竟然哭了。「你怎么了？」年轻的男人自尊心得到极大满足，「我那么厉害啊？」

岳明辉叹了口气，还是忍不住笑了出来，「可真够行的。」

06

寒假的两个人还真去香港玩了一趟。岳明辉带着卜凡到迪斯尼门口的时候卜凡脸都绿了，憋了半天终于没忍住，问了一句在你心里我究竟是小你多少岁的小孩子。岳明辉摸摸脑袋，回忆秘书给他整理的视频网站高点击率vlog，「我看十八九岁的小年轻是喜欢来这儿啊？」

卜凡硬邦邦扔下一句那还不如去铜锣湾。然而晃神的功夫身边冲过去一只看着特仿真的霸王龙，卜凡又挪不开想掉头的脚步了。岳明辉乐呵呵地带着他进去排队，时不时合影一下。卜凡看着取景器里面自己脸上的纹身贴觉得简直是傻到家——我真爹都没带我来这儿这么玩过。

坐跳楼机的时候岳明辉稍微犹豫了一下，把眼镜小心地摘下来放包里寄存。上去的时候他紧紧牵着卜凡的手，两个人听到警报铃响那一下都下意识地抖了抖。下来以后卜凡还稍微好点儿，岳明辉直接蹲地上捂着胸口感觉眼前冒大团大团的黑色。卜凡拧了瓶矿泉水让他漱口，轻轻拍他的背，但是又别别扭扭地把眼神挪开不去看岳明辉。

「我没吐。眼镜儿呢？」岳明辉朝他伸手。卜凡把眼镜轻轻放他手里，岳明辉已经掏出手机开始接着看了，「行吧那我们现在去吃个午饭，然后下午我们去……」「你安排得可真周到。」卜凡打断了他的话。岳明辉本来就胸闷恶心着，听见他这句话心里蹭得一下火就起来了——合着我费这么大劲儿来看你甩脸子呐？

长久以来的迁就涌上心头，偏偏卜凡的裤管儿还在他眼前晃来晃去。岳明辉索性站起来掉脸就走，「行了你不想玩儿你回去吧，要不然你要去铜锣湾去电玩街都成，我钱包就在酒店床头柜上，你拿了走吧走吧走吧，别晃悠了我看着都烦。」

没想到走不出两步路岳明辉便觉得眼前一黑，膝盖软着就要往下倒。卜凡冲过来眼疾手快地把他扶住了，又动作利索地把他背到背上去，「行了，这一上午我也玩差不多了，回宾馆歇着吧，你别旅个游度个假比工作还累。」末了他又颠了颠，把岳明辉的腿托稳了小小声地开口，「你别真的只拿我当儿子养呐。」

说者只是发个牢骚，听者却在心里转了几百个弯儿。但是岳明辉也没回应，只是任着他把自己一路背回房间，两个人气氛冷冷的背靠背睡了个午觉。再醒过来的时候天都黑了，卜凡的手伸进岳明辉衬衫里岳明辉也没拒绝，就半推半就地做了一次。

卜凡压着他顶进去，一手卡着他腰一手摁着他膝盖，牙齿轻轻地咬他耳廓，「我白天说的话你听进去没有？」「唔……嗯……哪句？」岳明辉意识昏沉想不了事儿。卜凡犹豫了一下，现在讲这个委实太破坏气氛，于是索性闭嘴干事儿，没再多说一句。岳明辉嗯嗯啊啊地喊了半宿嗓子都哑，半夜想自己起来倒个水都伸不动膀子。卜凡二话没说就离开温暖的被窝，下床帮他倒了杯温水。但是回来的时候还是嘟嘟囔囔发牢骚。

「爸爸没白养你。」岳明辉狡黠地笑着习惯性占人便宜。卜凡瞪了他一眼没搭茬。岳明辉又有些心虚地摸摸鼻子，不知道怎么又戳着这祖宗的逆鳞了——平时也没这么不给面子呀？

07

回去的时候两个人没有一起走。岳明辉秘书打电话说海外分公司好像出了问题需要亲自去看看，岳明辉就临时买票换了目的地。他走的时候还把装着纪念品的箱子给卜凡，自己只带了随身的一个公文包。

没想到回北京以后卜凡就再没被他联系过了。寒假期间要住校集训，但是校门口空空荡荡的，别说豪车，卖煎饼果子的餐车都没一辆。卜凡终于沉不住气找人打听，发现岳明辉竟然被抓了。回国下飞机刚踏进到达大厅就被便衣拍肩膀，直接带去地下室上车，连个水花儿都没一个。

一听到消息卜凡就愣住了。岳明辉进去了？怎么进去的？为了什么呀？他和岳明辉在一起的时候由于一个人懒得管另一个人又不会主动提，所以他对于岳明辉的生意涉及什么，怎么操作一无所知。他只知道是技术相关的事情，岳明辉办公室的玻璃柜里锁着好多奖杯奖状证书。

卜凡犹豫了整整三天，上课都游魂一样，结果被老师表扬画画水平进步显著，看起来更为随性不强求，有那种洒脱的感觉了。他去校门口的网吧浪费了几十块钱，最后还是呵着寒气出来倚在街边的栏杆上给宋秘书打电话。没想到宋秘书的电话根本就打不通，他白纠结这么些天。他又不敢去给岳明辉打电话，怕打过去更是给岳明辉惹麻烦。

他找之前介绍他和宋秘书认识的学长，学长也说不清楚——他和宋秘书是远房亲戚，这会儿只知道这个亲戚最近好像确实遇到麻烦了，家里的老人说他天天忙工作得有小半个月没给家里打过电话。卜凡喃喃自语总不能是什么经济犯罪吧，特别恶性得上新闻联播那种，学长安慰他你别瞎想，那岳总还没这么大能量呢。

话毕他还拐着卜凡的肩膀晃晃，「傻了啊？你别想了，想也没用的事儿。再说你不是不喜欢他嘛，说他虚伪来着？我都后悔介绍你干这个了，也没见你乐在其中，你要真觉得别扭没意思你也别撑着啊，玩这个的你说一句他就懂你意思了，不会非要缠着你的。」最后他还约卜凡晚上网吧碰头——LOL城市赛今晚开打，之前卜凡忙着陪岳明辉没多少时间，现在终于有空了当然是不能浪费他的游戏天赋。卜凡很是敷衍地答应下来，点了点头算是知道。

08

摸到键盘的那一刻卜凡忽然想起来岳明辉的办公室——落地窗，投影屏，沙发，薄毯子，手柄，躺在他腿上睡觉的岳明辉。他低头看了看闪着RGB的机械键盘，突然觉得心里空落落的。

于是卜凡猛然间意识到有着冷气的办公室没了，PS4没了，一切都没了。最重要的是，他和岳明辉再见面的可能也没了。

打完比赛以后他没跟着庆祝，直接跑去找自己之前一个消息灵通的朋友打探。问到说岳明辉这次可能真的情况挺危险，要花钱捞出来得有关系才能把钱送进去，而且得是一大笔。卜凡没话讲了，讪讪地退出来蹲在路边发愁。

他想学别人卖房救人，报恩一下，却发现他根本没这机会。他抬起自己手腕，是他过生日那天，床事过后岳明辉探着身子去摸放在椅子上的公文包，然后在黑暗里往他手腕上套了个东西。

可惜这支绿水鬼没有鉴定证书。是真家伙无误，但是不能值钱。

卜凡行尸走肉一般后知后觉地找人找关系，但是他根本碰不到那个圈子最核心的部分，更谈不上救人。眼看着过去一个月还没消息，卜凡觉得自己心里火苗好像渐渐就灭了。

他突然觉得痛心。一开始他以为自己是在心疼钱，后来又感觉好像钱不钱的早就不重要了。重要的是岳明辉——他温热的肉体也好，几乎没有下限的宠溺也好，他本身露给外人看的那个修养举止也好，哪儿哪儿都吸引着卜凡。

我完蛋了，我爱上他了。卜凡把脸埋在手里，想哭却哭不出来。

09

再次见到岳明辉是正式开学以后。同学有点畏惧地来找卜凡，说那车好像又停校门口了。卜凡扔了画笔跑出去，看见岳明辉靠在车门上望远。

他冲过去紧紧抱住岳明辉。「哎哟哎哟怎么了这是。」岳明辉回抱住他，「几个月不见这么热情？」「你烦死了。」卜凡恶声恶气，「我这几个月饭都吃不饱，借同学的钱馒头配咸菜。」

岳明辉赶紧把他松开了想让他上车，说那我们搓一顿去。上车以后看见卜凡坐在副驾驶低着头也不动也不系安全带，就侧过身子去帮他。结果这下又被抱住了。动作间牵到岳明辉腰侧的伤口疼得他一哆嗦——里面的人下手没数，为了屈打成招什么都敢做。岳明辉在那儿禁闭的时候想了很久，想出来一个道理。

本身他是觉得自己活得够本儿了，这下虽然是飞来横祸但是也没办法只能说自己命不好挡了别人的道。但是他总觉得有什么事情还等着自己，一定是还不能到放弃的时候。又多亏几个朋友四处奔走，两边都态度积极以后事情也就磕磕绊绊地解决了。岳明辉出来以后先忍了两天没联系卜凡而是把生意先整理好，彻底过去这个坎儿以后第一件事就是开车来找卜凡。

过来的路上他还在想，我对我这「干儿子」的关心有点过于多了吧。

他心里一动，往卜凡耳边凑凑，「想我？」「想。」卜凡立马闷声回答。「上次你说那话我仔细想过啦……」岳明辉拖着长音。卜凡问他，「什么？什么话？」

「没什么。」岳明辉笑笑，「你要不要来我家我和一起住？」

朋友听说这件事情以后紧急组了一个酒局把岳明辉约出来，拿指尖戳着岳明辉的心窝。「你别是真对他动那意思了吧？没你这么玩儿的！你要这样可就没意思了啊，对你不是啥好事儿对他也不是啥好事儿。你把他领回家去了是吧……」朋友狠狠吸了一口烟，扭过头去免得喷在在岳明辉身上。但是那股味儿还是飘过来了，「我说真的，你要是就是玩玩儿，你把他领回家是你自己选择。但是要是动了真心了，还不如跟他早点儿分开。」

岳明辉低着头拨弄腕间的串子。「嗐，我懂，心里有数着呢。」

10

心里有数儿，但是老子不管它的。岳明辉暗骂。

【终】

写着写着找不回来手感了，收尾太急，下次改进。  
一个恶趣味：为什么秘书姓宋，因为通「送」。


End file.
